Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 13 - Der befleckte Ritter
Der befleckte Ritter (Arys) ist das dreizehnte Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arys Eichenherz. Zusammenfassung Fürst Doran Martell eröffnet Ser Arys Eichenherz, dass er Myrcella Baratheon und ihn mit in die Wassergärten nehmen will, wenn er bald dorthin zurückkehrt, und am Abend trifft sich Ser Arys heimlich mit seiner Geliebten Arianne Martell, die ihn überredet, ihr bei ihrem Komplott zu helfen, das Myrcella Baratheon zur Königin der Sieben Königslande machen soll. Synopsis Arys' Weg zum Treffen mit Arianne Ser Arys Eichenherz ist mit einem von einer Kapuze verhüllten Gesicht in den späten Abendstunden in der Schattenstadt unterwegs auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit seiner Geliebten, Prinzessin Arianne Martell während ein ungewöhnlich kalter Nordwind durch die zwielichte Vorstadt von Sonnspeer weht. Erst vor kurzem ist hier ein Händler getötet worden, nur weil er aus Königsmund stammte, und daher hat sich Arys verhüllt, andererseits hätte er auch gegen einen guten Kampf nichts einzuwenden. Er streicht sich über die dornische Kleidung, die, wie er zugeben muss, sehr bequem ist, wenngleich sein Vater entsetzt wäre, einen Mann aus der Weite und erst recht seinen eigenen Sohn in der Kleidung des ewigen Feindes seiner Heimat zu sehen. Arys erinnert sich an den prächtigen Wandteppich, der in Alteich, dem Sitz von Haus Eichenherz, hängt: darauf ist Lord Edgerran Eichenherz zu sehen, zu dessen Füßen hundert dornische Köpfe liegen; dazu der Banner des Hauses im Fürstenpass, von dornischen Speeren durchbohrt, und Alester Eichenherz, der mit letzter Kraft ins Kriegshorn bläst, außerdem Ser Olyvar Eichenherz als Ritter der Königsgarde, wie er an der Seite von Daeron I. Targaryen sein Leben gibt. Schon vor Oberyn Martells Tod war Arys nicht gern in seiner weißen Rüstung in der Schattenstadt unterwegs gewesen: Händler versuchen ihn zu betrügen, Schankwirte sind unfreundlich, und einmal hat eine Gruppe Jungen mit Steinen nach ihm geworfen, bis er sein Schwert zog. Doch nun hat Oberyns Tod in Königsmund den Zorn der Dornischen vielfach verstärkt, wenngleich Fürst Doran Martells Maßnahme, die Sandschlangen einsperren zu lassen, die Lage ein wenig entspannt hat. Jetzt, wo er ohne seinen weißen Mantel unterwegs ist, fühlt sich Arys seltsam nackt. Tagsüber ist die Schattenstadt wie ausgestorben und nur der Wind fegt durch die staubigen Gassen. Sobald es aber dunkel wird, erwachen die Straßen. Hinter den verschlossenen Fenstern hört Arys Musik, ein rhythmisches Fingertrommelspiel und das Kichern von Kissenmädchen. Auf den Straßen werden an offenen Kohlebecken dornische Köstlichkeiten wie geschmorte Schlangenstücke angeboten, für die Arys im Gegensatz zu Myrcella Baratheon nichts übrig hat. Dornische Schlangensoße enthält einen Tropfen Gift, Senfkörner und Drachenpfefferschoten. Arys hatte sie ein paarmal probiert, doch die Schärfe versengte ihm regelrecht den Mund. Myrcella hingegen liebte diese Speisen genauso wie Trystan Martell, ihren kleinen Prinzen. An diesem Abend hatte Arys Myrcella mit Trystan beim Cyvasse-Spiel in ihrem Gemach zurückgelassen. Obwohl er schon 13 Jahre alt ist und sie zwei Jahre jünger, gewinnt sie die meisten Partien, was ihn aber nicht stört. Sie erinnern Arys vom Äußeren her an Cersei Lennister und Robert Baratheon, allerdings hofft er sehr, dass Myrcella an Trystan mehr Freude finden wird als Cersei an ihrem Sturmlord. Arys' Gespräch mit Fürst Doran Während er durch die Straßen geht, verdrängt er die Zweifel, die er hat, weil er Myrcella in der Burg zurückgelassen hat. Allerdings gibt es nur zwei Türen, die in ihre Gemächer im Sonnenturm führen, und Ser Arys hatte vor jede zwei Rotröcke platziert. Außerdem ist Myrcellas Septa Eglantine bei ihr und Trystan wird von seinem persönlichen Leibwächter Ser Vasko beschützt. Tagsüber hat er ein Gespräch mit Fürst Doran Martell geführt und dessen Pläne erfahren. Doran will in 14 Tagen zu den Wassergärten zurückkehren und Myrcella und ihn mitnehmen, allerdings soll dies niemand wissen und Arys soll es auch nicht nach Königsmund melden. Arys war erschrocken darüber, wie alt und gebrechlich der Fürst gewirkt hatte, doch er zweifelt nicht an seiner Aufrichtigkeit. Doran hatte ihm erzählt, dass Dorne ein sehr raues, aber schönes Land sei, dass das Land außerhalb der Mauern aber sehr gefährlich für ihn oder Prinzessin Myrcella sei, da die Dornischen ein sehr heißblütiges Volk seien und immer noch auf Rache für Elia Martell sinnen. Die Sandschlangen und die Hälfte seiner Lords würden gerne zu den Speeren rufen, aber er wolle den Frieden waren, wenngleich ihm klar ist, dass der Friede zerbrechlich ist. Als Arys meinte, nur ein Ungeheuer könne einem Mädchen wie Myrcella etwas antun wollen, erinnert Doran ihn an Elias Tochter Rhaenys, die von Ser Amory Lorch getötet worden war, ohne dass er persönlich einen Groll gegen sie gehabt hätte. Dann macht Doran deutlich, dass wenn Myrcella etwas passieren würde, niemand seinen Beteuerungen glauben würde und es unweigerlich Krieg geben würde. Arys hatte geantwortet, dass Myrcella nichts geschehen werde, solange er lebe, aber Doran warnte ihn vor der brodelnden Stimmung in Sonnspeer. Arys hatte bemerkt, dass Doran tatsächlich Angst hat. Arys stimmte zu, wohlwissend, dass er gar keine andere Möglichkeit hat. Arys trifft sich mit Arianne thumb|350px|Arianne mit Arys (von Sacha Angel Diener ©FFG) Arys folgt weiter Ariannes Wegbeschreibung durch die Gassen der Schattenstadt. Schließlich erreicht er eine Kerzengießerwerkstatt, an dessen Tor er eine Außentreppe hinaufgeht, dann tritt er durch eine Tür und befindet sich in einem Zimmer, dass nur durch zwei Kerzen beleuchtet wird. Ein gemusterter Teppich aus Myr bedeckt den Boden, an der Wand hängt ein Behang und an einer Seite steht ein Bett. Arianne erscheint, und an ihrem rechten Unterarm windet sich eine prachtvolle Schlange, ansonsten ist sie nackt. Eigentlich hat er sich vorgenommen, ihr zu erklären, dass er bald fort müsse, aber der Anblick ihrer Rundungen verschlägt ihm den Atem. Sie tritt an ihn heran, reißt ihm die Robe herunter, und dann lieben sie sich sehr leidenschaftlich. Anschließend überkommt ihn das schlechte Gewissen, als Ritter der Königsgarde diesen fleischlichen Gelüsten entsagt zu haben und nur seinen Dienst zu tun. Sie bittet ihn, die ganze Naht zu bleiben, damit sie ihm noch andere Dinge beibringen kann, doch als er sagt, er habe genug gelernt, vermutet sie, dass Arys eine andere Frau liebe. Sie schlägt vor, gegen sie um ihn zu kämpfen, und für den Fall, dass es sich um eine der Sandschlagen handelt, würde sie ihn mit ihr teilen. Als er erwidert, dass ihn nur die Pflicht quäle, versucht sie ihn erneut zu verführen, bei ihm zu bleiben. Als Arys standhaft bleibt und sagt, sein Platz sei im Palast bei Myrcella, spielt Arianne Eifersucht gegenüber der Prinzessin vor und bietet ihm an, die Unschuldige zu spielen. Dann erklärt Arys, dass er mit Doran zu den Wassergärten reisen muss, aber Arianne beruhigt ihn, dass die Dinge bei ihrem Vater meist viermal länger dauern als angekündigt. Arys sagt, dass er sich um ihrer beider Ehre sorge, aber Arianne beschwichtigt ihn, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau sei und gut auf sich aufpassen könne. Sie erzählt, dass Daemon Sand, der Bastard von Göttergnad, ihr die Jungfräulichkeit nahm, als sie beide 14 Jahre alt waren, und als Fürst Doran davon erfuhr, habe er nichts getan. Daran könne Arys sehen, dass er sich wegen ihr keine Sorgen machen müsse. Er kleidet sich langsam wieder an und will sich verabschieden, doch ihre Reize sind zu viel für ihn. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie ohnehin niemals heiraten könnten, aber auch daran, dass er nicht der erste Ritter der Königsgarde mit einer Geliebten sei, aber das weiß Arys nur zu gut: Ser Boros Blount geht regelmäßig in die Seidenstraße und Ser Preston Grünfeld hatte als Geliebte die Gemahlin eines Tuchhändlers. Er erzählt von Ser Terrenz Toyn, der sich einst die Mätresse seines Königs Aegon IV. Targaryens namens Bethyna Bracken als Geliebte nahm und dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlte, aber Arianne erzählt ihrerseits von Ser Lucamor Kraft, genannt der Lüsterne, da er drei Frauen und 16 Kinder hatte. Dann streiten sie sich darüber, ob Prinz Aemon Targaryen, der Drachenritter, tatsächlich seinen Eid brach und mit seiner Schwester Naerys Targaryen ein Kind gezeugt hat. Arys ist der Meinung, dies sei nur ein Gerücht, dass Aemons Bruder Aegon IV. Targaryen in die Welt gesetzt habe, um seinen Bastard Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer gegenüber Daeron II. Targaryen zu legitimeren. Als Arys sie abermals daran erinnert, dass er das Weiß mit Stolz trage, erwähnt sie ihren Großonkel Prinz Lewyn Martell, der als Ritter der Königsgarde ebenfalls eine Mätresse gehabt haben soll. Arys ist schockiert, da ihm diese Geschichte nicht bekannt war. Arianne erklärt, dass nicht der Eidbruch aus Lust die Ritter der Königsgarde zu Ungeheuern machten, sondern die Männer, denen sie dienen, so wie Robert Baratheon seinen Thron über Kinderleichen bestiegen hat, und Joffrey Baratheon sei noch schlimmer gewesen. Arys muss sich eingestehen, dass er sich immer noch dafür schämt, Sansa Stark in Joffreys Namen geschlagen zu haben. Er war sehr dankbar gewesen, dass Tyrion Lennister ihn ausgewählt hatte, um Myrcella nach Dorne zu begleiten. Er hat ohnehin eine sehr hohe Meinung von Myrcella, die in seinen Augen wesentlich schlauer und selbstsicherer ist als ihr Bruder Tommen Baratheon. Arys denkt an all die starken Frauen, die er kennt: Cersei Lennister, Olenna Rothweyn, die Sandschlangen, und an Arianne selbst. Arianne überredet Arys Arianne ist ebenfalls der Meinung, Myrcella sei die bessere Königin, und nach dornischem Recht wäre sie sogar die Erbin. Arys erinnert sie daran, dass in den Sieben Königslanden noch nie eine Königin regiert habe, woraufhin Arianne die Geschichte von Lord Kommandant Ser Kriston Kraut in Erinnerung ruft, der nach Viserys I. Targaryens Tod gegen den letzten Willen des Königs gehandelt hat, dass ihm seine Tochter Rhaenyra Targaryen auf den Thron folgen soll. Ser Kriston hatte dagegen Rhaenyras Halbbruder Aegon II. Targaryen unterstützt und dabei nicht nur die Königsgarde gespalten, sondern auch den fürchterlichen Bürgerkrieg, der als Drachentanz in die Geschichte eingegangen ist, hervorgerufen. Arianne sagt, vielleicht sei Arys in Dorne, um das Unrecht, das Ser Kriston angerichtet hat, wiedergutzumachen. Dann erklärt er Arys, dass Doran Myrcella nach Dorne mitnehmen möchte, um sie vor denjenigen zu schützen, die sie gern krönen wollen. Oberyn Martell hätte es gern gesehen, aber Doran sei zu feige. Doran werde Myrcella nicht mehr aus den Wassergärten fortlassen, wenn sie erst einmal dort sei, dafür werde Areo Hotah schon sorgen. Arys erinnert sich mit Unbehagen an den großen Hauptmann aus Norvos. Arianne fordert Arys auf, seinem Eid zu folgen und Myrcella zu ihrem Recht zu verhelfen, denn sie sei die bessere Wahl als Tommen. Tommen werde Sturmkap erben, und irgendwann werde ihm auch Casterlystein zufallen. Aegon I. Targaryen habe die Königsgarde ins Leben gerufen, aber deren Regeln könnten verändert werden, wie man an Ser Barristan Selmy sehen könne, den Joffrey für Sandor Clegane entlassen hatte, obwohl der Dienst eigentlich ein Leben lang andauert. Arianne deutet an, das Myrcella vielleicht bereit wäre, ihnen eine Heirat zu gestatten. Als sie ihre Arme abermals um ihn schlingt, bemerkt er, dass sie zittert, und sie behauptet, sie habe Angst und brauche ihn mehr denn je. Sie habe Angst, das gleiche Schicksal zu erleiden wie die Sandschlangen, die zwar nicht in Ketten liegen, die aber keinen Besuch empfangen dürfen, nicht einmal von ihr. Selbst Loreza Sand und Dorea Sand seien unter Gewahrsam gestellt worden, obwohl sie noch Kinder sind. Tyene Sand sei so alt wie sie selbst, und sie seien wie Schwestern, und daher fürchtet Arianne, dass Doran auch sie einsperren könne, denn sein Herz sei voller Angst. Sie sei eine einzige Enttäuschung für ihn gewesen, seit sie als Mädchen auf die Welt gekommen sei, ein halbes Dutzend Mal sollte sie bereits einen alten Lord heiraten, wenngleich er nicht befohlen hat, sie zu ehelichen. In Wahrheit regiere auch nicht sie in Sonnspeer, sondern der Kastellan Ser Manfrey Martell zusammen mit dem Seneschall, dem alten blinden Ricasso und der Kämmerin Alyse Damenhell sowie Maester Myl und einem Heer von Verwaltern. Als Oberyn noch lebte, stand er über ihnen, und Arianne durfte lediglich Feste und Feierlichkeiten organisieren. Oberyn hat die Wassergärten wöchentlich besucht, Arianne wurde zweimal im Jahr eingeladen. Unter Tränen erzählt Arianne, dass sie, als sie 14 Jahre alt war, zufällig einen Brief ihres Vaters an Quentyn Martell fand, in dem er ihn darauf vorbereitete, einmal Dorne zu regierenDies ist ein furchtbares Missverständnis, denn Doran verfolgte zu dieser Zeit den geheimen Plan‚ Arianne einmal mit Viserys Targaryen zu vermählen, wenn dieser den Eisernen Thron zurückerobern werde.. Arys versucht, sie zu trösten, aber Arianne erklärt, dass Quentyn offiziell immer noch bei Lord Anders Isenwald und seinem Heer am Knochenweg sei, dass sie aber erfahren habe, dass Quentyn als Händler verkleidet die Meerenge überquert habe. Sie habe auch erfahren, dass die Goldene Kompanie ihren Vertrag mit Myr aufgekündigt habe, obwohl die Stadt am Rande eines Kriegs mit Lys und Tyrosh stehe und die Söldner guten Sold erhalten könnten. Sie kann sich das nur so erklären, dass die Goldene Kompanie, die aus Verbannten Westeros besteht und von Aegor Strom, gennant "Bitterstahl", gegründet worden ist, zurück in ihre Heimat will. Lord Anders Isenwalds Vorfahren sind während der Rebellionen von Haus Schwarzfeuer an Bitterstahls Seite geritten. Sie erklärt Arys, dass auch das Wappen von Haus Toland eine tiefere Bedeutung habe: der Drache, der seinen eigenen Schwanz frisst, stellt die Zeit dar, die kein Anfang und kein Ende hat, da sich ständig alles wiederholt. Lord Anders ist für Arianne wie Kriston Kraut, der ihrem Vater ins Ohr flüstert, dass Quentyn besser geeignet sei als sie. Spoiler zeigen In Wirklichkeit will sich die Goldene Kompanie Daenerys Targaryen anschließen‚ nachdem Illyrio Mopatis sie dazu gebracht hat, ihren Vertrag mit Myr zu brechen, siehe: IX-Tyrion II. Ser Arys gibt nach: er verspricht Arianne alles, was sie sich wünsche, und seine volle Unterstützung. Arianne sagt, als erstes müssten sie Myrcella in Obhut nehmen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Sonnspeer spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arys Eichherz Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 13